ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Aggregor (Episode)
'''Ultimate Aggregor' is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot In a desert, Aggregor has Ra'ad in his capture. This takes place after ''Fused''. Aggregor takes Ra'ad to his ship, but Plumbers arrive to capture him. Aggregor uses his ship's lasers to drive away the Plumbers and gets away with Ra'ad. He puts Ra'ad in a cage like the other captured aliens and attempts to escape, but the Plumbers attack his ship. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy testing out what looks like a new smoothie flavor (lamb-and-sardine), which Ben seems to like. However, their hanging around is over when Ben's fans comes to harrass him. Ben becomes Big Chill and then changes into Ultimate Big Chill and blocks away the fans. They see a Grandpa Max hologram on the Ultimatrix and go to the desert where Aggregor and the Plumbers fought. Kevin seems to knowing a lot about the battle's crime scene, which shocks the others. They take Kevin's jet to find Aggregor's ship. Gwen and Kevin talk, with Kevin shutting Gwen up with a kiss on the cheek. They find Aggregor's drones and fight them. Ben changes into Lodestar during the battle and they defeat the drones, so Ben decides to use Lodestar's magnetic abilities to stop the ship, but it explodes, presumably killing them. Gwen managed to protect Kevin and Max from the explosion and thought that Ben was killed, but Ben recreates himself back into Lodestar. They wonder where Aggregor is, and they find out that he is at the Los Soledad military base. They find Paradox's time-travel machine, which he is going to use to absorb the other aliens' powers. They talk to the Military Colonel Rozum and Paradox arrives, where he explains Aggregor's use of his time machine. Colonel Rozum gives them permission to stop Aggregor, and Paradox leaves. The base is guarded with Aggregor's drones, so they battle, with Ben becoming Swampfire (changing into Ultimate Swampfire immediately after). Aggregor releases Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'Andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, but takes control of their minds and has them attack Ben and his friends. A fight is engaged against the team and the other aliens. They release Bivalvan from control, but he disappears. When Ra'ad squeezes Ultimate Swampfire, Ben becomes Nanomech and shoots Ra'ad's head piece, and disappears too. The same happens to the others. Aggregor then begins to absorb energy and Kevin tries to reason, explaining that regularly absorbing energy caused him to go insane when he was a kid (in the original Ben 10 series when he was Kevin 11), but Aggregor doesn't listen. He then powers himself and breaks the fabric of time. Ben becomes Humongousaur and destroys the machine, but Aggregor escapes and the aliens disappear. Aggregor reemerges as being fused with all of the aliens, and has become Ultimate Aggregor. 'Major events' *Aggregor absorbs all five aliens and becomes Ultimate Aggregor. *We find out why Kevin was evil and insane in the original series. 'Quotes' *'Kevin:' You think you can manage not to crash the plane for five minutes? *'Ben:' I don't know, that's like double my record. *(Kevin leaves and talks to Gwen) *'Kevin': What? *'Gwen:' I never seen you work so hard on something. *'Kevin: '''And that's a bad thing? *'Gwen': Depending on why. *'Kevin:' Aggregor is an Osmosian, like me, I don't know maybe i just feel responsible. *'Gwen: Our responsability is to Ben. He promise to rescue those aliens. *'''Kevin: You don't need to tell me what it means to be a Plumber. (shows his badge) This was my dad's badge; now its mine. *'Gwen': I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-- *(Kevin kisses Gwen on the cheek) *'Kevin:' It probably won't hurt to keep an eye on me. I'm not entirely trustworthy. *'Grandpa Max:' Wait Ben, it's a trap! *'Kevin:' Id've gone for the off switch myself. *'Humongousaur:' There's an off switch? *'Gwen': Look! The aliens are gone! *'Ultimate Aggregor '(rising) That's because my plan worked! The aliens are all in me! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Paradox *Max *Plumbers *Colonel Rozum *Aggregor's Soldiers Villains *Aggregor (later transformed into Ultimate Aggregor) Aliens used *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Lodestar *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Nanomech *Humongousaur Trivia * This marks the first time Kevin kissed Gwen (on the cheek). *Lodestar shows 3 new powers: forcefield generation, flight, and magnetic regeneration. *This is the first appearance Ultimate Swampfire makes on Ultimate Alien. *This is the third time Ben has become furious with someone and sincerely tried to kill them. The first time was in Darkstar Rising, while the second time was in Hero Time, and all three times, coincidentally, involved Humongousaur. *Thoug Ben never has any of the strange food Max eats, he has inherited the strange taste buds of Max. This is seen with Ben's choices of smoothies. *At one time when Nanomech was talking, his mouth did not move. *This is the second time Ben uses an alien to get fans away. The first time was in Fame when he used Humongousaur to scare off the reporters. *Paradox and Azmuth seem to only appear when the entire galaxy is at stake. *Ra'ad seems to be the only one who keeps saying he's going to hurt Aggregor. *For some reason during his fight with Gwen, Galapagus did not spin his arms and legs while he was blowing wind. *It is revealed that Kevin has a knowledge of old movies when Paradox mentions long ago in a galaxy far, far away) (Star Wars) *It seems that all the Andromeda Galaxy aliens may have been killed at the end of the episode. *Paradox thinks guns are "disgusting things," just like the Doctor on the British science fiction series Doctor Who. *Ben says that they saw the headbands controlling the five aliens before. That is because Dr. Animo used them to take control of the Yeti in "Escape From Aggregor". *Ever since his absorption of the 5 Aliens, Aggregor states that he is now immue to mana because of Galapagus's people, which probably means that Gwen is hardly a match for him. *When Max says to Ben "Wait Ben, it's a trap", it is a reference to Star Wars where Admiral Akbar quotes "It's a trap". *Max states he won't call the kids unless it's an emergency on a school night. *After Lodestar revives himself, Ben tells Gwen "for what it's worth you were right about the trap thing" when Max is the one who said "it's a trap!" *When Aggregor is seen placing the 5 aliens in place as he walks by his minions, they seem to be a bit taller then Aggregor. *Star Wars is quoted twice, making it the first time a person quotes an actual movie. *while Gwen was mentioning Aggregor's prisoners, she is surprised when he talks about Andreas, Ben is also surprised, possibly the group still thought that Andreas was dead, so do not bother much with Aggregor already be ready to absorb the five. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Map of Infinity story arc